Only When I Sleep
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: He sees her in his dreams. A drabble.


Only When I Sleep_  
>For <em>_**Banana**__. I'm sorry, this is the extent of my nod to LukaxKaito._

He sees her in his dreams.

She flits and twirls around him, and though she is right in front of him, he only catches glimpses of her. Dreams are mysterious that way. He sees a flutter of an eyelash. A soft quirk of the lips. He feels something...it is her hair, feather-light, caressing his cheek.

He wakes up and doesn't remember this.

—

The next night she comes again, dancing circles around him in the most playful manner. He imagines they are in a meadow, knee deep in the greenest of grasses that it is unimaginable for one to think of any season other than spring. He hears the tinkle of her laughter behind him, and he turns.

He wakes with the scent of grass lingering on his senses.

—

She returns to him on the third night, and he sees her wearing a white sundress. She is carrying a bunch of wildflowers. The wind blows them away. She smiles sadly at him, and turns to pick more.

He wakes with the memory of her back seared into his retinas. He does not know who she is.

—

He is lying down with her, their hands are intertwined. The grass surrounds them, taller than they seem as they view them from below. The sky is a startling blue. He feels he is falling. His only anchor is her hand, soft, holding onto his.

He wakes. His left hand is warmer than his right.

—

He walks along the meadow. It is vast. In the distance he sees a copse of trees. He feels that he will die if he goes there. Someone calls his name, and he turns around in time to catch her in his arms.

He wakes up remembering how soft her skin is.

—

She is covering his eyes. There is a surprise for him. He tries to peek, but cannot see beyond her fingers. He wonders how such dainty hands can be so capable; it is a fleeting thought that leaves him the next moment. Her hand is removed, and she stands so close to him.

He remembers that her eyes are blue.

—

He is chasing after her. Her hair flies behind her, and for a moment he thinks that they are a beautiful pair of wings. She stumbles, and he leaps forward to catch her. They fall together.

He remembers her laugh.

—

She is lying down on his lap, and his fingers are buried in her hair. She looks at him like he is the only one in the world, and it is true. In his meadow, only they exist. He brushes his thumb along her cheek, and she smiles at him.

He wonders how her lips would feel.

—

They share a picnic in their meadow. The blanket is a vibrant polka dot of red and white. He wonders why it isn't a checkered pattern. She is eating cherries. He feeds her one, and pulls away, making her lean towards him. He kisses her.

But he wakes before she can kiss him back.

He goes to work, because it is morning and mornings mean going to work. He walks on the street, one of many, and as he walks, the scent of fresh grass fills his nose. His left hand tingles with remembered warmth. The skin on his cheek tingles from a remembered caress. His lips burn with a kiss that ended much too soon.

He turns, and he sees a cascade of pink hair. She is wearing a white sundress. As if sensing his gaze, she looks back at him. A flutter of lashes; eyes a vibrant blue; a faint echo of laughter long forgotten.

She smiles at him. Her lips are red as cherries. She turns and continues on her way.

The feelings fade with every step she takes. He feels a sense of loss.

It is only a dream.

—

End.

When Banana (Hi Auntieee~~) mentioned liking Luka and Kaito in one of her reviews to _Letters_, this train of thought immediately parked itself in my brain and nagged to be written. This isn't related to Tête-à-Tête, it's just a short drabble on the concept of 'possibility.' I love what-if scenarios. They're so cruel.

I'm sorry I can't flesh this out. It's not that I don't want to; rather that I just _can't_. It's like cheating on a boyfriend. I _can't_.

Disclaimer: Kaito, Luka [c] Crypton Future Media. Only When I Sleep [c] The Corrs.

(_080711_)


End file.
